


The Runaway

by thegingerirritant



Series: The Runaway Snippets [1]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Devious Leia, Devious Poe, F/M, Fluff, Interlude, Kylo is a puppy, Rey did not kidnap him, Runaway, Sassy Hux, Twitter Fic interlude, publishing house, puppy, runaway puppy, text fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-10
Updated: 2019-05-10
Packaged: 2020-02-29 17:21:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18782731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thegingerirritant/pseuds/thegingerirritant
Summary: After texting all day, trying to convince Rey to give him his dog back, Ben head's down to her place of work to retrieve the unfortunately named pup.(Story started on Twitter)





	The Runaway

**Author's Note:**

> To read the texts that lead up to this moment, please hit up my twitter here: https://twitter.com/GingerIrritant/status/1123387998853312517
> 
> If you don't want to, this story stands on its own! (Though, it's very short for a one-shot!!)
> 
> Thank you for reading!

You’d think Ben would be used to this kind of torture. First, his puppy disappeared from his yard. A dog that he hadn’t originally wanted, but his mother had thrust upon him. A dog that liked to eat his high-end shoes and boxers, peed on his laptop, and rather enjoyed sleeping right on top of Ben’s face at night. Yet, there was more than just panic for his mother’s reaction when he discovered that the mongrel was missing from the fenced-in yard. No, he seemed to actually care what happened to the beast. 

Damnit, his mother was right. Yet again. 

And now someone named Rey was holding the dog hostage, supposedly because she hated the dog’s name. But what did she know? Kylo was a unique name, and the pup had taken to it rather quickly. 

Was it pure luck or the universe scorning him for any number of reasons that Rey just happened to work for his mother and that she had taken the dog to the publishing house. Luckily, he knew exactly where she was, but unluckily he would have to face his mother directly. His mother, who thought that he had unceremoniously dropped the dog off at her place of work when he had been told she would be abroad for the week. Did she really think the worst of him?

Then again, that was something his father would have done. And, as it had been pointed out to his utter disgust many many MANY times, he was very much like his father even if he didn’t want to be.

Boston traffic was a bitch, though, and Ben was now stuck in traffic when his phone pinged again. This time, not from Rey, his mother, or that Ginger Dick he considered his best friend. 

“Who the fuck likes daisies?!” he yelled into his empty car.

 

~

 

Rey sat at her cube, legs folded criss-cross applesauce in her large office chair, the puppy-  _ Kylo _ \- snoring lightly in her lap as she typed away on her keyboard, researching the atrocious backmatter a nonfiction author had provided haphazardly. The office was eerily empty, no one answering her pleas for attention.  _ They’re probably in a meeting _ , she told herself. Only the receptionist, Kay, remained behind, and he was not normally one for good conversation, especially when it came to office chatter about their latest projects. 

“Mr. Solo,” Kay’s voice boomed. “Your mother is not expecting you.”

“Like hell, Esso,” growled another, much deeper, voice. “I’m not here to see my mother.”

“Then why are you here? You’ve always seemed to despise this place.”

“I’m looking for an employee named Rey,” the deeper voice huffed. 

_ Oh, shit _ . 

“Right over there, Mr. Solo,” Kay drawled. “But she’s merely a junior cop-”

“Thank you.”

Suddenly, her cube darkened as a very large person blocked the doorway. 

“I’m here for my dog,” spoke the man. Kylo stirred at the voice of his human, tail immediately moving at a million miles a minute. 

Rey was at a loss of words. Never had she expected someone like… well, like  _ this _ . Rey wasn’t a complete pixie herself, but this man, Mr. Solo, towered over her, especially in her seated position. 

She quickly regained her composure as Kylo hopped off her lap and jumped at the man’s legs. The puppy barely came up to his knees when standing on his hind legs. “I think he missed you.”

“That’s what happens when a defenseless animal is taken away from its caregiver and held against its will, Rey,” Mr. Solo deadpanned. 

“Well, Mr. Solo, if it weren’t for me, poor Kylo here might have been taken by someone who would hurt him, or hit by a car,” she snapped. “Perhaps you should look at getting him a chain, or even a better fence for your yard, supposing you have one. I imagine you do, given that you’re not a complete idiot seeing as you managed to find me.” She stood to scoop the yapping fuzzball off the floor. “And I was going to bring him to you after I was done at work.”

“You’re infuriating.”

“My sentiments exactly.”

They stared at each other for a minute before the sounds of movement and chatter broke through their staredown. It wasn’t until her phone dinged with the sound of two text messages that they broke eye contact. 

“Hey, Rey,” came Poe’s voice as he pushed past Mr. Solo. “Oh, hey, Ben. I see you did not take my advice. Pity. Rey, I need that manuscript back by the end of the day, and Leia wants to see you in her office.”

Rey’s eyebrows shot up, “You know this guy?”

Poe looked Mr. Solo-  _ Ben- _ up and down. “I do. He likes to pretend not, but we go way back. Like WAY back.”

“You still work for my mother?” Ben grumbled, pinching the bridge of his nose. “Jesus, this day…”

“Mother?” Rey prompted. 

Poe smirked, “I’m never going to leave, Benny.” He lowered his voice to a creepy whisper, “I’ll always be a part of your life.”

“Can I just please take Kylo and go?” Ben asked, clearly distressed. He reached out for the dog that would normally be yapping and jumping everywhere but was calmly watching his human from Rey’s arms. Ben’s eyebrows scrunched in confusion. “How…. how are you doing that?”

“Doing what?” Rey asked.

Ben was at a loss for words, “Him! Holding him. Calmly.”

“Well,” Poe interjected, “it helps when you, yourself, are calm in the first place. Leia should have gotten you a cat that keeps to itself instead of a dog.”

Rey was trying to keep from laughing, “I’ll get the research to you by five, Poe,” she said with finality. “I can take this from here.”

“Alright, Sunshine,” Poe smirked. “But, just so you know, I am ordained.” He quickly left the cube, cackling. 

Rey turned back to Ben, offering up the puppy in her arms. “I’m sorry about that, he can be-”

“Trust me, I know,” Ben grumbled. “I grew up with the bastard.” He took Kylo from Rey, the puppy immediately turning into a wriggling beast. “Calm down, beast!”

“You can’t keep yelling at him,” Rey frowned. “If you give attention to the things you don’t want to happen, he’ll keep doing them.” Ben just looked up at her, finally making real eye contact, looking helpless. “Have you signed up for a training class?”

“Training class?” 

“Yes, where a professional helps you to teach Kylo specific commands and how to mind you.”

Ben looked confused but intrigued. “They have those?” Rey nodded. 

“Would you like me to find you one?”

His face broke into something that resembled relief, “You would do that?”

“I wasn’t joking when I suggested joint custody,” she smiled, reaching out to scratch Kylo’s soft ears. “How about I send you a text when I find something and we can go from there?”

“That would be amazing.” He readjusted Kylo in his arms as the dog calmed himself under Rey’s fingers. “I should get him home. Thank you for keeping him safe.”

“Any time,” Rey smiled brightly. “I’d love to dog sit any time. He’s such a sweetie.”

Ben smiled slightly back at her before heading towards the door, carrying his tiny (in comparison) puppy in his arms. Kylo whined as Ben pushed the glass doors of the office open, leading them on their way back home. 

 

 

He already missed Rey. 

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on Twitter: @gingerirritant  
> I'll have a few follow up texts coming in the next couple of days, and I'll update when I post other fics there, too! 
> 
> Thanks for coming along on this journey with me!  
> Leave a comment, pretty please!


End file.
